Not So Alone
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Sakura's outside reflecting on her life. She's married now, but not to the person you'd think she'd be with. *Redone!*


**Summary: Sakura's outside reflecting on her life. She's married now, but not to the person you'd think she'd be with.**

Yeah, I had to rewrite this over again, there were alot of errors before /: But hopefully it's better now (: If not, ohh well. haha!

_Disclaimer: no naruto ownage here :( *crys*_

It's in Sakura's point of veiw, in case your wonderinggg:

_

* * *

_

I sat outside in my backyard all alone staring out at the night filled sky thinking about everything that has happened in my life. About when I was bullied, when I met Ino, and how our friendship ended, when I became a genin and put on team 7 with Naruto, Kakashi, and...Sasuke., and everything else. But what I really thought about was Sasuke Uchiha. My former love. The one who I thought I would spend my life with. The handsome, dangerous, anti-social lone Uchiha Sasuke.

I mean he was totally hot! He was dangerous to the trained eye. And he hardly talked. And when he did talk it was either hurtful or downcasting words. Even though on those rare moments, he did have his soft side. Aleast when he chose to show it.

But I also thought about what he's done to me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. We were his friends, some one he could come to in his time of need, to be there for him, no matter what should happen, someone he would need a shoulder to lean on, or an ear to listen to his problem, to just be there for him.

But no, he wanted to stay away from us and do his own thing. Thinking he didn't need our help. Didn't need any of us any way, you might think of. And what happened to him after everythin? Well he got himself killed by his older brother.

But Sasuke was so bent up on power, so ready to murder his brother, he didn't even consider WHY Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan. He didn't stop to wonder what was going through Itachi's mind as blood was smeared across the walls of the Uchiha compound. No, he didn't understand why. He thought it was because Itachi wanted to test his "capability". But no, it wasn't that. It was a mission. He was orderd to kill _everyone _in his clan. His clan was getting too powerful, ready to start there own rebellion of some kind. The Hokage and the council saw this, and orderd the mission. So he completed his mission. Even though he left his little brother alive.

After it all, Itachi did feel guilty, and was hoping one day Sasuke would seek revange on him, and bring him to his demise. Sadly, Sasuke was even stupider then anyone thought him to be. He was so blinded by hate, he couldn't see straight. And that is what led him to his demise. Even though people are as stupid as Sasuke was, thinking Itachi killed his clan for his own purpose, to say the least, Itachi Uchiha has done nothing, expect be a loyal Leaf Ninja.

But after it all, Itachi and me sorta got together. It was nothing to fast or serious in the beginning. Sasuke's death did in fact, wound us all gravily, so I needed to take it slow. Actually, more or less, my heart needed to take it slow. But after a year, Itachi and I became closer, and finally he had proposed to me. And of course, I kept saying "yes" and jumping him, and kissing him to death. We shortly got married a few months letter, in the Uchiha compound. And once you get to know Itachi he's not that bad. And Itachi never said hurtful or downcasting words to me. He never said I was annoying or weak. And I was greatful that he didn't take the power thing to seriously like Sasuke had.

He doesn't say "I Love You" often, but when he does, I feel like the most happiest and luckiest women alive! (i would too if i were here, haha) And now that I actually thought about it, I can't thank Sasuke for anything, only because he never did anything for me.

As I sit in silence and look at the sky, I don't even hear a person coming up behind me, until I was embraced from behind. I gasp in suprise, then smile, for I knew it was Itachi.

"You coming to bed Sakura?" Itachi whispers, almost seductively.

I turn around and smile brightly, that you could have gone blind, "Yeah, I was getting ready now. You get in bed and I'll be up in a minute okay, Itachi-kun?" I whisper back, staring at his inviting lips. (yuuuum!!)

He smirks at me and kisses me lightly on my lips. A simple kiss, nothing more. And we stay like that for a moment until he moves back.

"Okay Blossom, don't stay out too long." He replies, smirk still in place, and the smirk is still there as he gets up and walks back in the house.

I smile gently at Itachi's retreating form, and when he closes the door I look back at the sky for a few minutes before breathing deeply and getting up to walk back inside.

As I reach the door, I look back at the moon. I open the door and I walk in while thinking to myself, "Thank You Sasuke, for everything!" before shutting the door and walking to my husbands and my room. As I open the door to our bedroom, I see Itachi look at me and smile a true smile meant for me, and I return the gesture with my own bright smile. And as I start to crawl in bed I staring thinking again, _"Maybe I'm not so alone after all!"_

_--_

* * *

So yeah, how was it? :) Tell me in reviews? your awesoome! did ya know that? no? well, now ya dooooo :D haha, Thanksss...laterrr x3


End file.
